Du mauvais usage du Kage Mane no Jutsu
by SelphieSK
Summary: Shikamaru ne pourra glander tranquillement que lorsque Naruto sera satisfait, autrement dit, lorsque Kakashi aura eu la honte de sa vie [Un brin de yaoi]


Disclaimer: Naruto m'appartient pas. Beuh.  
Résumé: Shikamaru ne pourra glander tranquillement que lorsque Naruto sera satisfait, autrement dit, lorsque Kakashi aura eu la honte de sa vie. (Version révisée)  
Genre: One-shot (en principe)/Humour/Général  
Rating: PG-13 (T)  
Warning: Un brin de yaoi.

A/N: Kage Mane no Jutsu: Technique de manipulation des ombres ou quelque chose comme ça.  
C'est en principe un one-shot mais selon votre feedback et mon inspiration, y aura peut-être d'autres chaps.  
Bonne lecture!  
Ah oui! Les tirets au milieu de nulle part, c'est pour séparer les paragraphes (puisque ffnet n'accepte pas les sauts répétés...)

* * *

**Du mauvais usage du Kage Mane no Jutsu  
**By SelphieSK

'Haaaaa...

Les nuages glissant librement dans le ciel...

Cotons floconneux portés doucement par le vent...

Paresseuse vapeur formant de si belles peintures abstraites que même...'

"SHIKAAA---MARU!"

'Et merde.'

Shikamaru poussa un long soupir. Les bras derrière la tête, des brindilles dans les cheveux et les vêtements, le corps allongé dans l'herbe, il avait sincèrement cru à la possibilité de passer l'après-midi à ne rien faire.  
Mais Naruto ne semblait apparemment pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

"Shikamaru! Lève-toi, lève-toi! C'est pas le moment de dormir!  
- J'dors pas...  
- Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais allongé dans l'herbe? Tu regardes les nuages peut-être?"

'...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça...?'

"On m'a dit que t'étais passé chuunin! J'voulais te féliciter!  
- Voilà, c'est fait. Au revoir."

Naruto, les yeux baissés vers Shikamaru, releva un sourcil et tapa du pied.

"C'est pas tout! Debout! J'ai un truc à te dire!  
- T'as pas besoin que je sois debout pour...  
- Ok ok! Ecoute!" s'exclama Naruto en se penchant vers lui. "Tu connais Kakashi-sensei, pas vrai?  
- Pff... Ouais, de vue.  
- Cooool! Allez, suis-moi!  
- Et pourquoi je ferais ça?  
- On va se marrer! Viens!"

Et Naruto s'en alla en courant, sans prendre la peine d'attendre Shikamaru.  
Ce dernier, la nuque bien calée au creux de ses bras croisés derrière la tête, remua vaguement les épaules en un haussement et reprit sa contemplation du firmament.  
"Rêve toujours..."

Son répit ne fut toutefois que de courte durée, car dix secondes plus tard, un Naruto particulièrement agacé refaisait son apparition.

"Shikamaru, si tu viens pas," menaça-t-il, l'air presque dangereux, "je te casserai les pieds toute la journée, et la journée d'après, et d'après et d'après et...  
- Ça va," coupa le chuunin récemment promu en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
- Hihihihi... Tu verras..."

oooooooooo

"Regarde, regarde, il est là!"

Adossés à un tronc d'arbre, tapis dans l'ombre, les deux ninjas scrutaient attentivement les alentours. Naruto fut le premier à déterminer la position de la cible.

"Où ça?  
- Là-bas!  
- T'es censé dire un truc comme 'droit devant', ou 'à trois heures', ou 'au nord'... 'Là-bas' ça veut rien dire hors contexte. Et justem--"  
Naruto empoigna fermement la nuque de Shikamaru, le tira vers lui et le força à regarder dans la bonne direction.

A environ une dizaine de mètres de leur cachette, deux hommes, des jounins, marchaient tranquillement, l'un plongé dans la lecture d'un bouquin à couverture orange, l'autre occupé à fumer sa cigarette.

"Allez, à l'attaque! Shikamaru!  
- Ferme-la, ils vont t'entendre."

Shikamaru se libéra de la main de Naruto qui trépignait littéralement d'impatience, tâcha de se concentrer et fit quelques sceaux.  
'Je sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça...'

--

"Tu lis toujours le même bouquin ou quoi?  
- Mmm?... La fidélité, c'est dans ma nature.  
- Hahaha... Marrant."

Kakashi rangea son livre dans sa sacoche arrière et glissa ses mains dans ses poches.  
"Mmm je n'ai pas eu le temps de féliciter ton élève, tu sais, le seul à être passé chuunin.  
- Shikamaru Nara.  
- C'est ça. Est-ce qu-- Hein?"

Asuma fronça les sourcils, pivotant sur lui-même pour faire face à Kakashi, celui-ci s'étant subitement arrêté.  
"Quoi?" fit-il en mâchouillant sa cigarette.

--

"Kage Mane no Jutsu, réussi."

Les doigts entrelacés en un sceau, Shikamaru venait de prendre le contrôle de l'ombre de Kakashi, et par là même, celui de son corps.  
"Cooool," s'extasia Naruto avec un sourire démoniaque.  
"Et maintenant?  
- Fais-lui frapper Asuma!" s'exclama-t-il en jetant son poing en avant.  
"Ça va pas non? Si Asuma apprend que c'est nous, c'est moi qui vais me prendre des baffes.  
- Pfff, t'es vraiment pas drôle..." remarqua Naruto tout en poussant négligemment Shikamaru.  
A quelques mètres de là, Kakashi fit un pas forcé en avant.  
"Hahaha, c'est hilarant," déclara Naruto. "Hmm...  
- C'est débile, ouais. J'me casse."

A peine ces mots eurent-ils quitté ses lèvres qu'un pied faucha ses jambes, le faisant tomber en avant, sur l'herbe.

A quelque distance, le corps de Kakashi reproduisit le même mouvement, chutant en avant, directement sur Asuma. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à terre.

"Ouahahahaa! C'est trop drôle!  
- T'es vraiment un...  
- Shika, Shika! Allez, une dernière fois!" Naruto se pencha vers le chuunin, un sourire immense aux lèvres. "J'ai une super idée! Une idée tordante! Hahaha!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse encore?... A part m'aplatir par terre?"

Le blond s'approcha davantage, lui susurrant quelques mots à l'oreille.  
"Pff... Ton sensei va se prendre des baffes, j'te l'dis...  
- C'est le but, hahahaaa!"

--

"Kakashi, tu te sens bien...?" prononça Asuma, écrasé par le poids du copy nin.  
"Désolé... J'ai ma petite idée de ce qui se passe mais...  
- Tu pourrais pas te lever d'abord?  
- Non je..."  
Kakashi sentit soudain l'une de ses mains, la droite plus précisément, bouger de son propre chef.  
"Asuma, écoute..." dit-il, tandis que sa main s'approchait de son visage. "Je crois savoir ce qui se passe.  
- Moi aussi," rétorqua l'autre. "T'es en train de m'écraser.  
- Non, enfin oui, mais c'est pas le plus important," se dépêcha de dire Kakashi. A son grand dam, ses doigts s'emparèrent du pan de tissu recouvrant son nez et sa bouche, tirant dessus et découvrant son visage.

Asuma cessa de mâchouiller sa cigarette un instant, perplexe.  
"Pourquoi tu ressens subitement le besoin de me montrer ta belle gueule?"

Et sa main se déplaça à nouveau, ses doigts glissant sur les lèvres d'Asuma, saisissant sa cigarette pour la jeter au loin.

"Euh... Kakashi? ... Tu t'sens vraiment pas bien.  
- Asuma, j'crois qu..."

Kakashi ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il put, tentant vainement de lutter contre les muscles de son cou qui lui commandaient de baisser la tête vers celle de son collègue, tant pis s'il devait avoir un horrible torticolis plus tard.

Son coeur sauta un battement quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles d'Asuma.  
Mais l'horreur n'atteignit réellement son comble que lorsque les bras d'Asuma encerclèrent sa taille, et que sa langue glissait avec assurance dans sa bouche.

--

Shikamaru venait d'annuler son Ninjutsu et observait de ses yeux écarquillés la scène improbable qu'il avait provoqué.  
Sa pureté enfantine venait d'être perdue à tout jamais... Bon, il l'avait perdue il y avait pas mal de temps déjà, mais peu importe.  
"Je pensais qu'il allait le frapper, pas en profiter...  
- Shikamaru! Viens, on se cache!"

--

Aussitôt qu'il eût repris le contrôle de son corps, le premier mouvement de Kakashi fut de se dégager et de se remettre rapidement d'aplomb, refoulant l'irrépressible envie de vomir qui le prenait à la gorge et remettant son masque en place.  
Asuma se releva peu après, un sourire quelque peu hésitant aux lèvres.

"Kakashi... Tu es surprenant...  
- Hein...?"

Sans réellement prêter attention aux paroles de l'autre jounin, Kakashi leva deux doigts, se téléportant aussi loin qu'il le put, en l'occurrence deux centimètres plus loin.

C'est qu'il fallait être concentré pour que la téléportation soit réussie. Et son esprit était présentement bien trop confus pour qu'il puisse parvenir à canaliser correctement son énergie mentale.

"Et t'es éclatant, aussi..." remarqua Asuma en riant sans complexe. "Pourquoi t'essaies de fuir? J'aurais jamais cru que t'étais aussi timide...  
- Juste pour info, je suis pas timide... Mais là c'est--  
- C'était un peu brouillon, c'est vrai..." poursuivit Sarutobi en s'allumant une nouvelle clope, tout en faisant un pas mesuré vers le jounin aux cheveux argent. "Mais c'est pace que j'étais surpris... Agréablement surpris bien sûr..."

Kakashi ne trouva absolument rien à répondre, les épaules affaissées, l'oeil résigné. L'autre shinobi ne le laissait pas en placer une, et quand il se taisait enfin, il ne savait que dire devant tant d'assurance.  
"Arrête de divaguer et écoute-moi un--  
- Mais non, c'est plus la peine de faire ta déclaration," coupa Asuma en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Hatake pour le tirer vers lui, l'enlaçant brièvement. "T'en fais pas, j'ai compris. T'as jamais fait ça avant. J'irai doucement avec toi.  
- C'est gentil, mais...  
- Allez, cassons-nous d'ici," décida Asuma en attrapant la main droite de Kakashi. "J'ai hâte de te faire découvrir les joies de la vie à deux.  
- Eh--"

Sur quoi, ils s'évaporèrent.

--

"Quelle horreur..."  
Shikamaru secoua énergiquement la tête comme pour chasser une vision cauchemardesque de son esprit.  
Camouflés dans un buisson, lui et Naruto avaient suivi la scène avec un intérêt variable.  
"Euh... Où tu crois qu'Asuma a emmené Kakashi-sensei?..."

Shikamaru jeta un regard en biais au jeune blond, réfléchissant à la réponse à lui fournir.  
"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. Sûrement dans son lit."

Le visage de Naruto se figea dans une expression stupéfaite et visiblement choquée.  
"Qu'est-ce tu m'regardes comme ça?" fit Shikamaru en se levant et en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. "C'est de ta faute.  
- Naaaaaan... Mais... Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto bondit littéralement du buisson, courant aussi vite que possible vers le quartier résidentiel du village, s'arrêtant seulement pour demander aux passants l'adresse d'un jounin nommé Asuma.

Shikamaru resta sur place, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, puis leva les yeux au firmament.

Enfin! Il allait enfin pouvoir regarder ses nuages tranquillement!

Sans perdre plus de temps, il se laissa tomber en arrière, atterrissant mollement dans l'herbe verte pour s'adonner à son passe-temps favori, souriant mystérieusement par moments, songeant à ce que son sensei sous-entendait par 'les joies de la vie à deux'.  
Sacré Asuma...


End file.
